


Nothing

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's always been a fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush Day 20 - a picture of Angel and Connor

Angel knows what it's like to suffer, what it's like to fight for his life. He's done it before, will no doubt have to do it again and he accepts that, because that's his life. 

He's a survivor. 

He's had to be. 

But when he looks into his son's eyes, the reason for fighting becomes different. Because he knows without a doubt that to spare Connor suffering, to save his life, he'd fight to the end, even if it meant his own death, once it meant his son would live. 

His life - his friendships - are nothing compared to his son.


End file.
